<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry on by MarGC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062997">Carry on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarGC/pseuds/MarGC'>MarGC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode Fix-it, Fix-It, Gen, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarGC/pseuds/MarGC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un final para Supernatural, no perfecto, pero mejor de lo que fue 15x20. (Aunque siendo honestos, no es tan difícil).<br/>(No soy buena en resúmenes, solo chécalo, no tienes nada qué perder ;D)</p>
<p>So, fui una Dean girl antes de todo y sigo sin superar el final que le dieron así que inventé esto. 	Se podría decir que inicia con el final del episodio y está planeado para estar dentro del mismo, así que es corto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carry on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ayer en lo que hacía la limpieza me puse a pensar en las excusas que se nos dieron para no hacer cosas en el final, todas las ideas del fandom se enfrentan a esas mismas excusas, así que me pregunté, ¿Podría existir un final que no fuera tan horrible y al mismo tiempo cumpliera con todos los lineamientos de la CW, incluyendo su homofobia y cambiando lo que nos dieron en lo más mínimo posible?</p>
<p>Bueno, hay que intentarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de nada, esto al igual de otras histoias que no creo que vean la luz salió de mi Au donde Dean y Adrian(a) Selwyn son amigos, Eiden Price tiene una madre a la que le importa, Adrian tuvo una mejor infancia y Skylar Potter es el mejor amigo/ alma gemela platónica de Eiden/Fer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Carry on… while I’m gone</h2>
<p class="MsoNormal">“.. Y así, tras una vida en la tierra, los hermanos se vuelven a encontrar en el cielo donde por fin tienen paz. Fin.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“¿Qué? ¡No! Ese no puede ser el final, ¿qué pasó con su amigo?, ¿por qué no regresó?, dijiste que estaba ahí ¿Y su familia?” se quejó un niño castaño de cinco años con el adulto que lo cargaba.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“En el cielo, ¿No me escuchaste?” Le respondió burlonamente Dean Winchester.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Esa no, la que encontraron en la tierra” replicó en pequeño cruzando los brazos.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Si no te gusta el final, crea uno, Eiden”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Eso haré, escribiré uno mejor…. En cuanto me enseñen a escribir”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Dean se echó a reír, ese niño de grande sería escritor, siempre inventando historias asombrosas para jugar con su hermano, apenas entró a la escuela y ya está desesperado porque le enseñen a leer y a escribir. Cada vez que Dean le cuenta una historia intenta darle el peor final solo para molestarlo un poco.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">El sonido de un auto estacionándose en la entrada los interrumpe, una joven mujer de pelo negro baja y junto a ella otro niño que luce un poco pálido.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“¡Mami!” el pequeño corre hacia ella emocionado y se abraza a su cintura “Dean es muy malo para contar historias” declara a su madre, ella solo le sonríe y lo despeina.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, sr. Winchester” entonces aprieta las manos en las camisas de los niños y su cara cambia para mostrar una expresión diabólica, y no solo en el sentido literal, porque esta incluye ojos negros “Aunque podrías invitarnos a pasar, Adri no se siente muy bien”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">El cuerpo de la mujer parece intacto, no tiene un solo pelo fuera de lugar, y la última vez que la vio fue hace una hora, cuando su vecina le pidió que cuidara a uno de sus hijos en lo que llevaba al otro al médico, todo indica a que no lleva mucho tiempo poseída, lo más probable es que la anfitriona esté viva.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Un exorcismo solo la hará lastimar a los niños que ya están asustados; sus armas están adentro, la mejor opción es seguirle el juego. Dean rompe el borde de la madera del porche, donde la pintura está mezclada con sal y el grupo ingresa a la casa.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">La mujer se detiene al borde de la alfombra y camina por el borde, como si estuviera esquivando un gran obstáculo invisible, pero Dean sabe que está evitando la trampa para demonios bajo la alfombra, maldice en su mente, pero lanza un agradecimiento rápido a Jack porque la mujer soltó a los niños para hacer eso.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Antes de que el demonio se dé cuenta, agarra a los niños del brazo y los jala para sacarlos del alcance del cuerpo de su madre. Saca una espada de ángel que estaba escondida, su mejor opción es apuñalarla en algún lugar suficientemente mortal como para matar al demonio, pero no lo suficiente como para matar al humano. Ya lo logró una vez con Nick y fue un accidente, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser repetir la hazaña?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Resulta que mucho, antes de que pueda ir contra ella, lo manda por el aire hacia la pared, el golpe hace caer una foto de la boda de Sam y Eileen. Lástima que sigan de luna de miel, si estuvieran aquí esto ya se habría resuelto, al menos hace que los niños recuperen la habilidad para pensar por un momento, ya que reaccionan corriendo hacia la cocina, donde hay otra puerta.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Con los niños fuera puede concentrarse en lo que tiene enfrente. Pelean, pero el demonio es listo y utiliza sus poderes para evitar que la espada lo alcance, prefiriendo mantener la lucha a distancia. En algún punto la cuchilla sale volando y el demonio lo sujeta por el cuello contra la pared, un rápido pensamiento sobre no volver a cuidarle la casa a su hermano y cuñada lo atraviesa antes de que empiece a luchar contra el agarre, el aire escapa de sus pulmones como si los comprimieran y siente un destello de pánico. No quiere morir, se prometió que no lo haría, para honrar el sacrificio de Cas y el de Jack.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Castiel, sus probablemente últimos pensamientos son sobre su ángel, nunca logró sacarlo del vacío, lo intentó, pero no pudo encontrarlo, nunca podrá decirle....</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">De su mente escapa una oración, porque él prometió venir siempre que llamara, y esos últimos cinco años se ha aferrado a esa promesa, esperando a que un día se cumpla.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Entonces la puerta se abre de golpe, cualquier pensamiento sobre que los nños hubieran conseguido ayuda se disipa cuando inmediatamente entra una fuerte ráfaga de viento, el demonio parece asustado e intenta escapar del traje de carne. Los puntos negros que permanecen en su visión n le permiten ver quién entra, pero la figura para masculina, detiene el humo negro antes de que huya, quemándolo en el aire.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">La mujer cae al suelo, pero parece estar solo inconsciente, si la subida y bajada de su pecho es una indicación.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Dean no se atreve a mirar hacia arriba, podría haber jurado que…. Pero no es posible, está muerto, no lo pudo salvar.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Reuniendo su valor dirige su mirada hacia su salvador, listo para decepcionarse, pero la decepción nuca cae sobre él, en cambio, la sorpresa y la alegría iluminan su mente y su rostro. Por un momento se pregunta si se está volviendo loco o murió y fue al cielo. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas que ya no le importa intentar esconder.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Hola Dean”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So… ¿Lo logré?</p>
<p>Para incluir esta escena no necesitarían mucho, la mujer y los niños podrían ser los del caso, o cualquier otro extra que se les ocurriera, incluso la mujer borrosa que le dieron a am como esposa y el niño Dean jr.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera necesitaban a Misha presente, solo grabar e introducir un “Hello Dean”, por lo que no pueden poner como excusa lo injusto que sería ponerlos en cuarentena solo por unas horas de rodaje.</p>
<p>Pero en caso de que todo se pudiera, entonces el niño podría ser Dean jr. La mujer Eileen y en lugar de un hermanito que necesita ir al médico, podría ser que ese día tenía planes con Sam, por eso Dean cuidaba a su sobrino y esta vez son los dos hermanos que se enfrentan a ella en lugar de solo Dean. Y sí, Eileen sería lo suficientemente ruda como para ganarle a los hermanos, lo que llevaría a que ella y Cas pelearan un poco más antes de lograr exorcisarla.</p>
<p>Si se dan cuenta, el destiel correspondido es solo subtexto, así que podrían pasarlo sin molestar a los homofóbicos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si alguien tiene curiosidad sobre el Au de la primera nota: Cuando leí “El planeta de Eiden” me enamoré de Eiden y no podía evitar pensar que se merecía algo mejor, entre eso, una visita a un piscólogo (porque creo que no se hubiera acercado jamás a otro psquiatra). En eso me acordé que mi headcanon de “Antítesis” Skylar sobrevive para estudiar psicología y atiende a magos y muggles por igual. Entonces caí en un barranco y cree una historia que abarcacomo 30-40 años en donde metí cameos de mis personajes favoritos de otros fandoms y de alguna manera todo tiene sentido.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>